grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hestia Elder Olympian of Enternal Harth
Hestia (meaning "hearth" or "fireside") is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea. She is the 1st virgin goddess and goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. History Hestia was the first born female child of the Titans king Kronos and queen Rhea. She was Like Hades and Demeter, swallowed by Kronos, and spent her childhood inside his stomach which was also a dimensional time limbo, until her brothers Poseidon and Zeus, came and rescued her and her siblings. Because she was the first to be born and swallowed and the last to be to be thrown up by Kronos, she is called both the oldest and the youngest of Kronos' and Rhea's children. When arguments between Zeus and Poseidon arise, she along with their sisters, Demeter and Hera, could possibly calm them down because the 3 could possible match there power when Dionysus was made a god she gave up her throne for him to avoid civil war among the gods. Personality Hestia appears to be of a calm and humble disposition, showing a higher degree of kindness than other gods who frequently take offense at the slightest provocation. She has a somewhat proudness to her quiet personality, and she is a very wise goddess and places priority maintaining peace and harmony amongst her family, the Olympians, by knowing when it is appropriate to give in. Having vowed to be a virgin forever, Hestia has no children and places value in chastity. Much like Artemis, she favors the form of a young girl most of the time, although she has been seen as a grown woman. Appearance Abilities Although Hestia claimed to be the weakest Olympian, she is the eldest Olympian and a daughter of the Titan King Kronos, making her a very powerful goddess. Pyrokinesis: As the goddess of the hearth, she has absolute control over fire. She can show others from the past and present that deal with families. As the goddess of home and family, all things related to home and family relationships are under her power. She can summon delicious food, a power also exhibited by Hera. As opposed to the 12 enthroned Olympians, Hestia does not seek attention or recognition, but exists contentedly at the hearth, the final guardian and place of solace one can turn to should they need her. Hestia would be the last Olympian if the thrones of the gods are destroyed, as she relinquished her own throne and seat of power to Dionysus. Her power is enshrined in her realm- the hearth and home. She is one of the three virgin goddesses. The others are Athena (whose children are born through a meeting of minds, not bodies,) and Artemis. Hestia first and last. This name was given to Hestia because she was the eldest of the Titans Kronos and Rhea's children, so she was the first to be born, but was the last one one to be regurgitated. Of all the Olympian Goddess Hesita with out a doubt is the strongest of them all only matched by her brothers in power due to the fact she was born 1st of all the Olympians also due to her parents possession the "gifts of Heaven & earth" thus marketing her one of if not the strongest Olympians. It was said that Hestia had the power to create flames so hot that the Titan's themselves, who were elemental embodiments, burned, melted and crumbled before Hestia's power. The precise limitations and details of Hestia's powers are unknown, however she was considered on par with Zeus and the rest of her siblings and was venerated as the oldest of the gods so she may well have had the most raw power of all her siblings. Because of Hestia's choice to never employ her abilities for violence after the Titanomachy her powers can never be accurately gauged against those of her more famous siblings. Hestia focused her powers on controlling and taming fire rather than using it as a weapon, she used it to warm Olympus and all homes that had hearths, every lit fireplace or stove was said to be a small piece of her power. Hestia had a variety of skills appropriate to women such as cooking and cleaning, these skills were what came to define the stereotypical skills of women. Odd enough though Hestia was a symbol of a raw power like fire she was seen as a healer where her flames would heal the sick or weak, this is likely based on the early discovery that fire could be used to cauterize wounds and stop infections so Hestia was given a position as the medic of Olympus. Hestia cooked Ambrosia the food of the gods which was so miraculous a mere bite was said to be able to bring the dead back to life or make a mortal temporally immortal. To drink Hestia brewed the gods Nectar, a drink sweeter than honey and more refreshing than spring water, it was said that if any mortal took taste of Nectar they were instantly refreshed, invigorated and became mystically adept. Zeus gave Hestia the keys to Olympus, whether these keys were literal or not is subject to debate but what this meant was that the gates, doors windows and very walls of Olympus were at Hestia's command even above Zeus. More miraculous than any of her other abilities or all of her fellow gods put together was Hestia's charisma. Hestia was empathetic to all her siblings and their children, she consoled, healed, cheered, advised and supported every single god and goddess in the olympian pantheon and is the only god to get along with every other god. For example Ares and Athena fought like cat and dog all day everyday, the one thing they had in common, other than Zeus as a father, was their love for their aunt Hestia. Ambrosia/Nectar: Hestia cooked the food of the gods that granted and renwed immortality and divine power. Divine Healing: Hestia could instantly mend and purify wounds even those inflected by other gods. Hestia tended to injured gods that were wounded in scuffles with eachother. Keys of Olympus: The halls of Olympus responded to Hestia's wishes. Pyrokinesis : Hestia had omnipotent control of all fire everywhere. In the Titanomchy she could create flames so hot the Titans themselves were burned. Sanctuary: Hestia's influence protected any mortal that entered one of her temples from the wrath of the gods, and none of the gods could fight in her presence on Olympus. Star Control: Hestia was the one who hung constellations in the sky for Zeus by moving the stars. Teleportation: Hestia could call back any Olympian on earth to the halls of Olympus. This was ussually done when the god in question was either lost or too weak to make the journey themselves. Hestia was a complete pacifist and because she stayed at home all day and simply maintained house-work she was not involved in many myths or adventures like the others gods. Hestia was mainly used as a paragon of what a Greek woman should strive to be, kind, quiet and supportive of her family. Hestia's reserved and demure demeanor may have allowed her to get overshadowed by her more wild and adventurous relatives but it is also what bequeathed her their unconditional love. The gods' love of Hestia was how the ancient Greeks provided leverage for showing her reverance. Because Hestia was completely non-violent her-self one didn't have to worry about angering her by disrespecting her, what one had to worry about was angering all the other gods at once by disrespecting her. Other Powers/Abilities: Hesta possesses the conventional powers of the Olympian gods including superhuman strength (Class 50), vitality, longevity and resistance to injury. Hesta also has undefined mystical energy-wielding powers. Although not depicted, Hesta's mystical powers presumably enable her to fly at great speed, shape-change her form to manipulate her size or appearance to that of another person, animal or object, and render herself and other beings invisible from mortal eyesight. Hesta may be able to change the form of other beings or objects. She can teleport between dimensions such as from Olympus to Earth.